<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love don’t die easy (but it can change) by TalesoftheEnchantedForest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652883">Love don’t die easy (but it can change)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest'>TalesoftheEnchantedForest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, But it's not that graphic, Canon Compliant, Hanahaki Disease, I mean it's hanahaki so here's your warning, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unrequited Love, unrequited Virgil/Deceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was in his room, kneeling on the floor while staring at his bloodstained hands. A few purple flower petals fell from his fingers, beautiful but deadly: just like Virgil."</p><p>Or, Deceit has Hanahaki Disease and Remus is trying to help his friend even if it means they both have to suffer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love don’t die easy (but it can change)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>So more Demus (or Receit or however you prefer it)! \ (•◡•) / There aren't enough works about these two so this is my attempt at fixing that issue. It is a bit angsty but full of Deceit + Remus moments so I hope you will like it! ❤️ I changed the rules a bit :P So in this case, Hanahaki can be cured if your feelings disappear for the person.<br/>Also, I tried to write it in a way that would fit the canon plot and maybe explain why Deceit didn't show up before the <i>Can lying be good?</i>  video. Enjoy!</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="normal">
Everything was perfect about him. His soft hair, his mischievous eyes, dark clothes with equally dark humour, his rare but nonetheless breathtaking smile. Even his imperfections were the most beautiful characteristics to behold. His stubbornness and fierceness only pulled Deceit more and more in, into the pit of despair and hopelessness that was so sweet and captivating but poisonous at the same time.
</p><p class="normal">
Literally.
</p><p class="normal">
He was in his room, kneeling on the floor while staring at his bloodstained hands. A few purple flower petals fell from his fingers, beautiful but deadly: just like Virgil.
</p><p class="normal">
No matter how terrifying the truth was, he couldn’t resist. Nothing was more hurtful than being around Virgil, knowing that his feelings were one-sided and there was no hope of that fact ever changing, but it was even more painful not to be around the other side. These feelings were dark and fatal, painted in the bright colour of red. They were knives in his heart and thorns in his lungs, killing him slowly piece by piece every day. Fortunately, he was the master of deceit, the king of dishonesty and misleading. He had the power and talent to hide his feelings and his suffering from the others, all in the sake of staying beside Virgil until his emotions took their toll.
</p><p class="normal">
Or he hoped so.
</p><p class="normal">
Then one day Virgil announced that he was joining the light sides, abandoning their friendship and everything they had previously sworn for. The loud shut of the door was like a lethal shot at Deceit’s heart. All hope of staying together forever, against all the others who despised them, crumbled down before the deceitful side, leaving nothing but ashes and spikes of roses in his lungs.
</p><p class="normal">
If faith existed, it would be playing a cruel game with Deceit by giving him the most painful way of death known to mankind: heartbreak. The seriousness of the disease depended on the flower, apart from how deep one’s feelings ran for the subject of their affection, and Deceit had the ’luck’ to be destined with roses. Purple roses with blood adorned spikes which climbed up his throat and drew blood with every new thorn. As the days passed without Virgil, the disease got more and more intense and Deceit found it more and more demanding to hide it from Remus. Although his companion was often wandering the lands of the Imagination, he too was feeling the absence of Virgil, making the troublesome side more affectionate – in his own way – which resulted in Remus seeking out more time to spend with Deceit.
</p><p class="normal">
Hiding his condition was no longer sustainable.
</p><p class="normal">
After the <i> Accepting Anxiety </i>videos, Virgil was a full-time member of the Light Side Squad. He was happier, more relaxed and at ease, finding his long-lost family…
</p><p class="normal">
Meanwhile his other family – the one he had abandoned – was falling apart by the damage he had caused. But nobody cared about the dark sides, Thomas didn’t even know of their existence. Although Remus could make an appearance from time to time – disguised as Roman – but after the New Year’s video, Deceit’s power weakened to the point of him not being able to leave his room.
</p><p class="normal">
Remus grew rightfully concerned which was evident in his increased fidgeting and general recklessness, until one day the dam broke. He swung his mace at the yellow door until he could climb into the other’s locked room through the hole. He was panting hard, his eyes scanning the place with urgency.
</p><p class="normal">
His mace fell to the floor when he noticed the curled up figure in the bed, sheets painted scarlet and air filled with the metallic scent of blood. There were purple roses scattered about the room but mostly encircling the other side who was sitting with his knees pulled up close to his chest, head hanging low and trying to cover his face.
</p><p class="normal">
Remus rushed to him immediately, not caring about the thorns on the flowers when he kneeled onto them, instead bringing his hands up to slowly and carefully unfold the other’s arms. Deceit was slightly shaking, his lips were cut and still bleeding from the look of it, his eyes were swollen from crying and a trail of blood was visible under his nose. Remus gently placed a hand onto his smooth scales and let Deceit lean into the comforting touch before Remus conjured a wet towel to clean up the dried blood. 
</p><p class="normal">
The roses were all gathered and burnt by Remus, his hands now sticky from his own blood after touching the thorns. Remus ignored the pain, after all, he had experienced worst. His first priority was making Deceit feel better or at least helping him ease the pain. Remus delicately tugged Deceit into bed, jumping back suddenly when a fit of coughing took over Deceit’s body and new flowers emerged with fresh blood gleaming on them.
</p><p class="normal">
Remus then stayed beside Deceit the whole night, then revisited him the day after, then again, and again, and again. The Light Sides knew nothing.
</p><p class="normal">
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
***<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="normal">
Deceit almost whimpered at the unexpected touch. The water was warm around him, heating up his cold and worn-out body. Nothing felt enough, though. The sweet scent of shampoo made him sick, the warm water just reminded him of how empty his stomach was, and his eyes seemed to be unable to remain open for too long. Fatigue was the first thing to hit, then exhaustion became a permanent thing. The only light to his day was Remus’ visits which became more and more frequent, the other only leaving Deceit’s room for supplies and food.
</p><p class="normal">
Deceit really appreciated his presence. 
</p><p class="normal">
„ I <i> don’t </i>like it when you are here.” He whispered to Remus one day while they were laying in his bed, their bodies close to each other but not quite touching. Remus gave him a lopsided smile, he recognised the lie but unlike what others thought of him, he was not stupid. Remus could detect the hint of sadness and longing in Deceit’s voice – Remus knew alone he would never be enough for Deceit. 
</p><p class="normal">
„You miss him”. He stated without any doubt in his voice. If Deceit heard the small crack in his tone then he didn’t mention it. Of course, what Remus really meant by that statement remained unspoken.
</p><p class="normal">
<i>
You love him.
</i>
</p><p class="normal">
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
***<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="normal">
It wasn’t long until flowers started appearing in Remus’ own room. The dark side had to take quick runs to his room to conceal his condition from Deceit. There was no point in confessing his own feelings to the other when he was already so weak and wallowing in self-pity. It was painful to witness his friend’s whithering, wincing as the number of flowers in the room increased day by day. 
</p><p class="normal">
„We should tell him.” Remus said, his eyes firm and full of determination.
</p><p class="normal">
„I definitely <i>want</i> that.” Deceit growled, every word feeling like hundreds of shreds of glass were scratching his throat.
</p><p class="normal">
Remus knew that he should be doing something, but he couldn’t go against Deceit’s wishes, nor could he leave his side. So he endured the pain. They both did.
</p><p class="normal">
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
***<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="normal">
„What happens when a side dies?”
</p><p class="normal">
Remus hated the words the moment they left Deceit’s trembling lips. He cleaned away the blood from his friend’s face and didn’t answer, mortified at how hopeless the other seemed. He hated to hear the defeat in the other’s voice, but they both knew that if they didn’t do anything, they would soon find out the answer to that question. Remus closed his eyes, unable to look at the other because he might see through his facade. He could see the burning feelings inside Remus that only intensified every second they were together. But there was something else too inside Remus that was no stranger for him. He knew this feeling and he welcomed it with pleasure.
</p><p class="normal">
It was bloodlust.
</p><p class="normal">
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
***<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="normal">
„I will never return to you!” Virgil shouted at Remus, passionate loathing swimming in his eyes as his fists clenched. Remus contemplated punching him in the face but it was more critical to get Virgil back to Deceit.
</p><p class="normal">
„He needs you, you ignorant bitch!” He argued, mace appearing in his hand as the idea of hurting the other being more attractive by every passing second. „If you don’t come willingly, I will force you!”
</p><p class="normal">
„Falsehood.”
</p><p class="normal">
Remus had to step back from the other as Logan, Patton and Roman slowly arose in Virgil’s room.
</p><p class="normal">
„Guys, you shouldn’t be here! You know how badly my room affects you!”
</p><p class="normal">
„A ’thank you’ would be enough, Emo Nightmare. We are here to protect you.”
</p><p class="normal">
Remus felt anger boil inside him at Virgil’s concerned tone. Apparently, he already started caring for these idiots. <i>He will never come back to us.</i>
</p><p class="normal">
„Leave brother or I shall vanquish you!” Roman exclaimed and Remus almost laughed at his bravery. He knew he could easily defeat Roman but it was hard to go up against all of them, especially Logan since he was hardly affected by Remus.
</p><p class="normal">
„Fine!” Remus shouted back bitterly as Patton threw his arms around Virgil protectively. „But you will be responsible for the consequences!”
</p><p class="normal">
He kept eye-contact with a slightly confused and shocked Virgil as he sank out.
</p><p class="normal">
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
***<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="normal">
„He won’t come back.”
</p><p class="normal">
It was the bare truth laid in front of them. Honest words that were rarely spoken by the deceitful side. It was a warning, a threat. Remus knew the other didn’t have enough strength to lie anymore which only made it worse. The end was close, they could feel it.
</p><p class="normal">
„You can’t leave Dee.” Remus whispered, face buried in the other’s neck. „ I need you.”
</p><p class="normal">
Deceit’s heart missed a beat at the confession, but he couldn’t ponder the cause of such reaction as exhaustion dragged him into a dreamless sleep.
</p><p class="normal">
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
***<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="normal">
„Why do you care for me?”
</p><p class="normal">
„We are family, Double D.”
</p><p class="normal">
„Virgil was family, too. And he still left.”
</p><p class="normal">
The words were sharper than any sword Remus could conjure and they were bruising an open wound, a dangerous territory.
</p><p class="normal">
„I am not Virgil.”
</p><p class="normal">
„That is fair.” After a few silent seconds, Deceit’s hoarse voice echoed in the dark space of the mind palace and weighted on the emptiness that surrounded them. „Do you think I’m disgusting?”
</p><p class="normal">
Remus abruptly sat up.
</p><p class="normal">
„What? No! Who told you that? I’m gonna slay them with a sword and use their body parts as Christmas decoration!” Remus’s eyes were glowing red again –as per usual when he felt like he needed to protect his loved ones – but what was more concerning was the eight black and green tentacles that appeared as a result of Remus’ outburst. 
</p><p class="normal">
„Nothing like that, Remus. I just thought…” Deceit tried to grasp Remus’ hand in his but his arm suddenly shook with the intensity of the coughing fit that followed his words. Deceit wiped the blood off of his mouth and pulled himself up on the bed to comfort Remus but the other side was already kneeling beside him – worried eyes raking over his body, tentacles retreaded. 
</p><p class="normal">
„Don’t you ever think of that Dee. If anybody is disgusting here then that is me! I am the stinkiest rat here, no one can possibly take that title away from me!”
</p><p class="normal">
Deceit snickered, a painful but genuine smile dancing on his blood painted lips.
</p><p class="normal">
„I love your laugh.” Remus spoke without thinking. It was hard to catch Deceit off guard, but he was evidently flabbergasted as Remus crawled closer. „I love your scales because they are shiny and unique! I love your hat and how protective you get when someone touches it. I cherish when you get angry at me after I do something silly but you are always careful not to offend me because you are actually really caring and thoughtful. I adore your sarcastic humour and that you always listen to me and my odd ideas even when it’s 3 in the morning. You are the most awesome and truest side I know, my sexy snake!”
</p><p class="normal">
Deceit blinked in surprise. His mind could not process the unusually kind words that were most obviously and frighteningly true. The other really believed those words and Deceit could not handle the bluntness of the confession. Instead, he reached for the bottle of water on the bedside table as he felt another heatwave approach. However, the anticipated tremor never came – Deceit was rather bewildered at how easy it was to breathe despite the flowers growing in his lungs.
</p><p class="normal">
While he was considering the sudden change in his state, Remus quietly excused himself and rushed out of the room before Deceit could inquire him about his unexpected depart. Outside the room, the other was looking down at the yellow petals in his hands, blood smudged over his face.
</p><p class="normal">
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
***<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="normal">
Remus soaked the washcloth into the discoloured water before taking the piece of clothing to clean up the bloodstains on the floor. Deceit had a rough coughing fit in the middle of the night when he tried to go to the bathroom. Remus still had to clean the sheets before he could take care of the body. Deceit was so peaceful, anyway, Remus would hate to ruin the moment. 
</p><p class="normal">
He takes a seat next to Deceit whose face had morphed into something reflecting calmness and undisturbed bliss. Remus gave the other a fond smile as he gently soaked up the dried blood on Deceit’s hands, nose, mouth, eyes and ears. His chest was rising slowly and Remus didn’t need to check his pulse to know that soon there would be no heartbeat to match his own. This segment of the mind palace would sink into such darkness that it had never seen before.
</p><p class="normal">
Remus never liked goodbyes, hence he refused to think of it as their last night. Deceit won’t die. He will fall asleep and be happy in his dream world for the rest of Thomas’ life. He will find peace. Remus smiled as he thought back to the pile of flowers in his room – all covered in gore and vomit but they symbolised his feelings which connected him to Deceit. Yes, Remus will soon follow him.
</p><p class="normal">
He leaned down slowly to look at the pale face of the person he so dearly loved. His scale wasn’t shining anymore, all colour from his face had faded long ago and it was almost grotesque how beautiful he was while he battled with death. 
</p><p class="normal">
„Good night, Dee.”
</p><p class="normal">
He placed a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead, his lips lingering on the cold skin. Ever so slowly, he pulled back with eyes firmly closed, savouring their last moment.
</p><p class="normal">
He felt hot tears running down his face until they reached his chapped lips. An urge to throw up washed through him but he swallowed it down, letting the flowers in his throat scar his insides so that maybe the physical pain would dull the heartache. He took a shaky breath, lungs clenching at the action, and with an almost silent sob erupting from him. He licked the blood off of his lips – the warm copper taste mixed with something cold. He shivered as icy lips crashed against his mouth. His eyes shut open, nearly falling off of the bed as sheer shock swept through him. Yellow snake eyes smiled at him before capturing his lips again in a slow and passionate dance. Remus closed his eyes once again, tasting the mixture of salt and copper on their tongues. He didn’t mind though. He felt life throb through their bodies, new hope and new love blossoming inside them to replace the lethal flowers. They pulled away for a second to take in a large breath, their lungs drinking up air as if they had never breathed before, and then falling back into each other’s arms and seeking the comfort of reciprocated love.
</p><p class="normal">
„Is this real?” Remus whispered between kisses, his head refusing to believe this. Maybe he was already dead. 
</p><p class="normal">
„It certainly <i>isn’t.</i>”
 </p><p class="normal">
They both smirked as Remus launched himself onto the other, bodies crashing together as they fell backwards onto the bed. Giggles were erupting from their hearts as fond kisses were exchanged – roots that were once planted in their lungs finally disappearing along with the heartache.
</p><p class="normal">
They were together now. They were fine. Hands intertwined as they embraced each other in a tight and comforting hug which promised a peaceful and love-filled future for the two of them. They would never leave each other, and maybe – <i>maybe</i> - their love was a sign that even they deserved happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>